


Love, Sex, and No Space at All

by angerstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Het, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girl!Zayn, no condoms they're serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerstagram/pseuds/angerstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was hopelessly in love, a slave to Zayn’s every whim.  He felt no shame for how he felt about her.  And it was moments like these, with Zayn gorgeous and whimpering beneath his own cheeky smirk, that Harry remembered why.</p><p>A.K.A. I might have gotten very drunk and wrote girl!Zayn sex with an incredibly cismale Harry, and might still be drunk as I post this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love, Space, and No Space at All

One year. This was the longest Harry had willingly spent in a relationship with anyone. He wasn’t sorry. Their cute little dinner at the fancy restaurant had been everything he could want: funny, delicious, and quick. The moment they stepped foot inside his flat again, Harry made his moves on Zayn.

Zayn, of course, did not fall for any of his usual tricks. Twelve months was more than enough months for her to know what Harry’s moves were and what key words meant he wanted to have sex soon and fast. Key such words were “love” and anything regarding how beautiful Zayn’s voice was.

He would start by pressing his lips softly and surely against her neck, rubbing her thumb slowly against her chin. Then, he would slide her shirt sleeve down over her shoulder, and kiss every piece of skin as it became exposed. Zayn might have let herself fall for it a little bit.

Harry was hopelessly in love, a slave to Zayn’s every whim. He felt no shame for how he felt about her. And it was moments like these, with Zayn gorgeous and whimpering beneath his own cheeky smirk, that Harry remembered why.

“Harry, if you don’t touch me right now, I’m going to pull my hair out. And then pull your hair out. And then touch myself, and be very disappointed in you.”

Harry laughed from his place between Zayn’s legs and kissed her thigh for a long moment. Zayn reciprocated the unspoken sentiment by hugging his head with her thighs.

“Patience, Zayn. Allow yourself to feel everything.” He ghosted his hand over her slit and kissed a little closer to where she so desperately needed him. “I promise it will be worth it.”

Zayn lay back and ran her fingers through Harry’s hair, subtly trying to pull his face closer to her clit. He laughed and licked slowly up her slit, giving just enough pressure to make her toes curl and cause her to let out a slow, breathy “ _Harry_ ”.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, licking his thumb and forefinger before running his left hand up to Zayn’s breasts. He gently squeezed her left nipple and steadied his right hand over her mound. Harry put his thumb on her clit and started rubbing her in slow, pressured circles.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Zayn moaned. “Oh my _god_.” Zayn licked her fingers on her left hand and squeezed her nipple. She worked her other breast in her own hand, applying more pressure on her nipple and inadvertently thrusting into Harry’s hand.

Harry moved up to replace his hand on her right breast with his mouth as she worked the other and he continued working her clit with his hand. Zayn kept thrusting and moaning lightly.

Harry felt himself growing hard, but kept his attention on Zayn. She concentrated on her own pleasure, as he so dutifully instructed, feeling every moment of everything he was doing to her. Zayn felt the hot, wet pressure of his mouth against her nipple. She felt the own sweet pain of her hand on her other breast. She felt the gorgeous weight of his thumb on her clitoris, the direction of his slow movements.

“How does that feel? Hmm? Good, Zayn?” he breathed. “I want you to feel good.” Harry made sure to go as slooooowly as possible, forcing her to feel everything he was doing to her.

“ _Harry_ ,” she breathed. “Harry, I need you. Harry, please.” He pushed harder on her clit, continuing the slow, torturous circles. “Harry, Jesus Christ. Oh my _god_!” Zayn couldn’t control her moans anymore.

Harry rotated his hand so he could keep his thumb on her clit and slip one finger inside her. She gave one strong thrust as soon as he was inside and used her free hand to pull his face up to his and kiss him.

“Harry, I love you.”

Harry smiled into Zayn’s mouth, and slipped another finger inside, working her slowly until she finally took matters into her own hands, so to speak. Zayn started thrusting harder, arching her back and moaning loudly, steadily into Harry’s mouth.

Harry moved his thumb faster over Zayn’s clit, and Zayn sped up her own thrusts as Harry added another finger.

Harry slid down, replacing his finger with his tongue. Zayn made sure he knew what she wanted, moving her pelvis so that his tongue was still giving lots of pressure in faster circles. He alternated short and long taps, doing what he considered his best work on her wanting clit. He grew harder and harder in his pants, soon giving his own involuntary thrust into the mattress.

He moaned against her clit and the vibration caused her to give a sharp exhale and moan his name louder. He licked over and over, harder and harder. He made the same circles again, increasing his speed and pressure with her thrusts. Soon she came undone, screaming aloud and thrusting into Harry’s mouth.

“I’m coming, oh my god Harry. Oh my god. Oh my _god_. _Oh my god_.” Zayn squeezed her nipple and gave one last thrust as Harry pulled his fingers out and rubbed slowly, gently up and down Zayn’s slit as she came down.

Harry pulled himself up the bed to lie next to her. Zayn rolled over and straddled Harry, giving one last rub down his jean clad thigh to ride the last of her orgasm. She kissed him long and hard. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

“I love you, too,” he breathed. “But you already knew that.”

It was her turn to smile into his mouth. “I did know that, yes. I also know that if I do not unzip your pants right now, I will definitely die.”

Harry laughed. “Wow. That sounds like a dire situation that you should definitely take care of right now immediately.”

Zayn kissed him again, moving one hand down to unzip Harry’s pants. She shifted her body to pull his pants down, sliding her body down his so her eyes were level with his cock.

Harry lay back on the pillow, allowing himself to relish in the warmth of Zayn’s breath and the knowledge of what was to come, no pun intended.

Zayn licked her hand and ran it down Harry’s length, a move she found unnecessary considering how _incredibly hard_ Harry was after seeing Zayn moan beneath him and rub herself down the length of his thigh.

She licked up from the base of his cock to the head, and noted the way he whimpered slightly as when she got to the sensitive tip. She ran her thumb over the same place, relishing in his response.

Zayn exhaled strongly over his length, then swallowed as much of him as she could. One year together meant she could feel it when he hit the back of her throat without gagging. _Score_.

There was a little bit at the base Zayn couldn’t get in her mouth, that she made sure to rub with the palm of her hand. Harry clenched the sheet next to him in his fist, exhaling sharply when she alternated rubbing side to side with up and down.

With her free hand, Zayn ran her hand down the length of her body. She felt how wet she still was, and started rubbing herself in slow circles once more as she continued working Harry with her tongue and her other palm.

Zayn continued the same motions with her mouth hand for only a few minutes before Harry was pulling her back to his mouth. “I can’t last much longer if you keep doing that, and I need to feel you.

They kissed for a moment as Zayn aligned herself with Harry’s very erect cock. She sank down slowly and they both moaned, Zayn throwing her head back to emphasize just how great the stretch felt.

Harry ran one hand up Zayn’s body, taking in the beautiful arch of her back and golden brown tone of her skin. _This might be an actual angel sent from heaven, I’m not sure_. Harry ran his hand over one breast, and then the other, his mouth agape by the fact that this inglorious creature would willingly and excitedly sleep with him.

Zayn started grinding herself in slow circles on him, around and around and around. He tried to take control by placing his hands on her hips and directing her movements, but she refused to let up her control. Zayn continued her slow grind, feeling the subtle rub of her clit against Harry’s pelvic bone every time she circled around and loving it.

Harry allowed her take control of her own movements, but pulled her face down to kiss her again. “You are completely beautiful, and I can’t believe you would allow a wanker like me to enter your beautiful, beautiful person.” Zayn laughed. “Did I mention you’re beautiful? Because you’re like inhumanly beautiful.”

Zayn laughed again and pressed her mouth to his. “I fucking love you. And you’re actually really good in bed, that’s the only reason I’m letting you fuck me. Idiot.”

Zayn started moving herself up and down to give Harry some extra gratification. In return he suctioned his mouth on her left breast and rubbed his thumb on her clit in fast circles. Harry was close and he needed her to get there faster.

Zayn’s head fell forward on her shoulders and she kissed the top of his head as he continued the Lord’s work. Her breathing quickened and she moaned loudly into Harry’s curls.

Harry felt a familiar tingling in his stomach and rubbed Zayn’s clit faster to get her there and to increase her pleasure. _She deserved it, that beautiful bastard_.

Zayn threw her head back again, her hair splashing down her back. She looked like an actual angel. She braced her hands on Harry’s thighs and Harry gave it all he had on her breasts and clit.

Harry moaned into her breast. “I’m gonna come.”

Zayn couldn’t even hear him. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Harry. Don’t stop, don’t you _dare_ fucking stop. I’m so _close_.” Her breathing was erratic and her grip grew tighter on Harry’s thighs.

Zayn started clenching around Harry and it was more than enough to push him over the edge.

“I’m coming. Jesus, I’m coming.” Harry moaned as he switched breasts.

Zayn cried out on top of him. “ _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Zayn yelled. “You feel so fucking good, oh my god. I’m coming. I’m _coming_.” Zayn cried out. “I fucking love you, you fucking beautiful idiot. Oh my goddddddd.”

Harry slowed his circles on Zayn’s clit and before pulling his thumb up to his own mouth, licking it clean of her. They kissed for a long moment, exhaling heavily into each other’s mouths as they came down from their respective highs.

Zayn slowed her motions completely, giving own last gratifying circle on his cock before pulling him slowly out of her. She gave him one last peck and then pulled her leg over his side, laying down beside him.

They turned to face each other, Harry gathering Zayn in his arms to press her face against his chest. Harry lowered his lips level to her ear. “You mean a lot to me. I hope you know that.”

Zayn chuckled softly, kissing his chest. “I know, Harry. I know.”

And it was just like that, Harry’s arm around Zayn as she pressed his lips to his skin, that they fell asleep. Happy.


	2. To Kiss Her Into Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early can be the best morning, if you're optimistic enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo......I got drunk again and then wrote something again.

Zayn rolled over and stared at the sleeping curls beside her.  “Good morning, sunshine.”

No response.

“Good moo _ooooo_ rning.”  She said, stroking the back of her hand against Harry’s sleeping face.  “You’re beautiful and I love you,” she whispered.

He moaned slightly in his sleep, but she was knew it was not due to anything he had said.  His eyes moved rapidly under his lids, indicating he was firmly asleep.  It was 11 am on a Saturday, and Zayn had gotten just enough sleep to feel calmly invincible.

Harry turned his face towards her in his sleep and she smiled, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.  She began to slide herself down his body, smirking on her journey.

Harry, being Harry, did not wear boxers to bed.  That made what she was about to do much easier.   Zayn stared in the face of what was Harry’s limp dick and did not think for more than a second before engulfing as much as she could of it in her mouth.

Harry stirred slightly in his sleep, but stirred even more in his cock.  It twitched happily in her mouth, growing ever harder as she began working her mouth to and fro the tip.  As usual, she could not fit all of his penis in her mouth, and opted to supplement her efforts with her hand at the base.  She even went so far as to gently massage his balls, causing him to open his eyes slightly and gaze at her.

She continued bobbing her head, laying her tongue flat on the underside of his dick, ensuring no part of his engulf-able penis remained desensitized.  He slowly moved his hair down to stroke her hair.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said in his freshly-woken-up voice.  She relished in the gravel of it.

“Good morning to you, too, sunshine,” she responded, continuing long, even strokes along his shaft.  “Is this okay?”

He smiled and stroked her cheek.  “This is more than okay.”  He chuckled under his breath.  “This is the best—god _damn_ .”

Zayn had begun licking from the base of his penis all the way to the top, making sure to pay special attention to his sensitive head.  She ran the tip of her tongue along his tip, over and over, spreading his now not so  _pre_ -cum along the head and down the side of his dick.  The sensation of it all, so strong and so early, left him speechless.

Zayn didn’t stop bobbing and licking and rubbing until he was gripping the sheets beside him and moaning her name in his mouth.  By the time he was coming in her mouth he was sufficiently turned on.

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Zayn.”  He laughed and pulled her up to his mouth, tasting himself on her tongue.  “Is it my birthday and I just didn’t know it?  Shit, did I forget our anniversary?”

Zayn laughed into his mouth and kissed him deeply.  “No, I just love you a whole lot.  Did you know that?”

“I had an idea.”  Harry kissed her back, relishing in the ability to just lie here and kiss her.  He rubbed his hands slowly up and down her sides, under her cami, feeling her skin.  He felt the goosebumps he raised along her sides just from his touch, and smiled into their kiss.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, breathless as he thumbed slowly over her nipple.

“Nothing,” he replied.  “You just can’t resist me, that’s all.”  He moved his face down to her neck, kissing her firmly where it met her neck.  Clearly, it was going to be a great day.

Zayn’s breathing sped up as Harry continued his work on both her neck and his nipple, using his free hand to rub her slowly over her cotton panties.  She was already a little worked up over his moans and groans during her blowjob, and the result was a small wet spot on her underwear.

When he felt the dampness he smiled into her shoulder and pressed his and deeper into her neck..  He heard her breath catch and felt her buck slightly into his hand.  He moved his mouth back to her neck and removed her cami, hearing her groan at the loss of contact.  “Patience, grasshopper.”

Without opening his eyes he knew she had rolled hers.  He made his way down her now bare chest, stopping long enough to suck on one nipple and then the other.  She pushed her chest into his mouth as he worked, feeling the sensation of the warmth and the wet on her nipple and not wanting it to end.

He continued his descent, pressing firm, wet kisses to her stomach as he went.  He got to her panties and paused.  She could feel his warm breath over her pussy and groaned under her breath.  “Don’t tease me, Harry.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear,” came his cheeky reply.  He slowly pressed his lips to the wet spot on her panties, growing ever wetter and ever warmer under his lips.  One hand made its way to a nipple, pausing only long enough to lick his fingertips before giving it a gentle, but firm squeeze.  She bucked against his mouth.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, then the other.  She was clearly not impressed, but she definitely didn’t want him to stop.  He ran his free hand along the length of her slit from the bottom up.  When he got to her clit he began rubbing his thumb in slow, sure circles.

“ _Harry_ ,” she breathed.  She ran her hand through his curls, and he had no trouble distinguishing what it was she wanted.

He pulled her panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor somewhere.   _Finally_ , she thought.   _Took him long enough_ .

Harry stared at the pussy before him like it was his prized possession.  He licked up her slit, laying his tongue flat on her clit and holding it there.  He counted to ten in his head, refusing to move as she groaned but instead keeping a constant pressure on the bundle of her most sensitive nerves.

“ _Fuck_ .”  Zayn lay her head back on the pillow, feeling the pleasure and impatience rising within her.  Upon realizing he wasn’t going to move, she pulled her head back up and looked down at him.

He looked up at her and smiled his ever-cheeky grin.  The look she returned was exasperated, as he expected, but was also full of an unconditional love that words couldn’t describe.  Luckily, in this instance, words weren’t exactly needed.

Hairy began working his thumb in slow circles over her clit once again, and propped himself up  on his other elbow to look at her.  “So, sweetie.”  He leaned down to kiss her inner thigh.  “Got any big plans for today?”

Zayn was had leaned back again with her eyes closed, concentrating on the overwhelming pleasure, but jerked up at his response.  “E-excuse me?” she asked, breathless under his mouth and fingers.

“You heard me,” he said, continuing the slow circles.  He licked the pinky finger of his other hand and slid it slowly into her welcoming pussy.  “Had you thought about what you wanted to do on this beautiful, beautiful Saturday?”

Zayn couldn’t quite think straight.  Her mind was fuzzy with the morning, and the pressure, and the multitude of sensations she was receiving at once.  It took her a moment to respond.  “I-I hadn’t really thought of anything, n-no.”

Harry laughed under his breath.  He stopped his circles long enough to lick her clit vigorously for only a few moments, causing her to cry out and grab his curls, attempting to keep him in this position, but to no avail.  He resumed his torturous motions.  “Maybe breakfast at the diner?  A jog in the park?  A movie marathon?  You know I had been meaning to watch at least the first few  _Bring it On_ movies.”

Zayn’s breath was markedly ragged as she pushed her pelvis harder into his hands.  “O-Only the o-odd ones are worth w-watching,” she choked out.  “ _Jesus fuck,_ Harry.”  She breathed harder as she arched her back.  “Shit, that’s good.”  Zayn sucked on her fingers for a long moment, knowing he loved the visual, and ran her fingers over her nipples.  The pressure, along with his motions on her clit and the slow in-and-out maneuver his pinky was performing on her pussy was almost too much to bear.

“Shiiiiit,” she breathed, but that was the best she could do.

“Aww, now, I know you had thought of  _something_ .”  He pulled out his pinky, eliciting a  _loud_ moan from Zayn at the loss.  “Maybe we should stop for a minute and talk about this.”  He quit his motions, and subsequently removed all contact from her body.

Zayn wanted to  _scream_ , rolling her head to the side and forcing in a deep breath.   _I woke you up with a blowjob, and this is the thanks I get?_ “I  _really_ don’t think that’s necessary, H.”

He stared at her.  She stared at him.

“Fine.”   _I can play your stupid game_ .  “I had thought to maybe try that new smoothie place on the corner.”

“That’s it,” he soothed, placing his finger on her clit once more before quickly flipping her onto her stomach.

Zayn pressed her face to her pillow before lifting her taut ass firmly in the air, knowing Harry  _loved_ in when she looked so ready and waiting for him.

Harry did love it.  He loved it a lot.  As he buried her face in her hot, waiting pussy, he could feel his cock grow erect against the mattress.  He resisted the urge to begin bucking it like a dog.

As Harry worked his magic, licking up and down her slit before drilling his tongue into her clit over and over and over and over, Zayn was practically screaming in ecstasy into her pillow.  “Come on, love,” Harry cooed.  “Let me hear you.”

Harry ran his pinky down her wet cunt before slipping it sloooowly into her asshole.  Zayn’s entire body shuddered at the novel sensation, and she moaned uncontrollably for several moments.

“Is this okay?” he asked, making sure she was alright with the sheer amount of sensations she was receiving all at once.

Zayn was incoherent, but he took her vigorous nodding and moans of pleasure as a firm yes.  With the forefinger of the same hand that had a pinky in her asshole, he slid his digits into her very wet hole.  She welcomed this pressure and found her voice long enough to beg him for another.  He acquiesced, sliding his middle finger into her pussy as well.

“Fuck, Harry.”  He loved how his name sounded coming out of her mouth her, like this.  “I’m gonna come.   _Jesus_ , fuck I’m gonna come.”

With his tongue on her clit, his middle and his forefinger pumping in and out of her pussy, and his pinky finger sliding in and out of her asshole, Zayn clamped both hands onto her pillow and let out a guttural scream into the cotton.  “Jesus  _fucking Christ_ , Harry.  Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  It was this single syllable that Zayn continued uttering as she rode the waves of her orgasm that never seemed to end.

At the conclusion of her orgasm, Zayn flipped herself back onto her back, rubbing her hand slowly over her sensitive pussy.  “That was amazing,” she said, smiling, “but don’t you ever fucking do it again.”

He laughed and pulled himself up her body, laughing into her mouth.  “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They smiled and they kissed, stroking each others’ faces and hair, feeling pleased, and in love, and everything at once.  They rolled over so that Harry was on his back, and Zayn was straddling his waist, kissing and kissing and kissing.

After a sufficient enough time so that Zayn felt desensitized enough to feel pleasure but Harry had not completely lost the hard-on he had gained while eating Zayn out, Zayn began slowly dragging herself up and down the length of his cock.

They groaned lowly into one another’s’ mouths.  Harry tried to gain some control over their movements, but Zayn wouldn’t let him.

Zayn pushed his shoulders down to the mattress and pulled herself up enough so Harry could line himself up with her entrance.  She kissed him deeply, surely, and then sank slowly down onto him.  By keeping her movements easy and lethargic, they both could savor the stretch as she eased them into a slow grind.

"Mmmmm,” she breathed.  Zayn licked her lips as Harry captured one of her nipples in his mouth.  He wrapped his hands around her ass and squeezed, his breath quickening with every cycle of her hips.

Harry tried to speed up their movements, but Zayn maintained control by pushing her hands back onto his thighs, simultaneously holding his legs to the mattress and propping herself up.  Harry didn’t fight this position, as it both made her tits look  _fantastic_ and ensured that with every grind and thrust the tip of his cock was firmly slamming into her g-spot.

As she grew closer and closer to climax, Harry could feel her walls clenching his dick.  Harry moaned loudly, unabashedly.  “Ugh, fuck.”  He leaned forward to press his mouth to his chest, searching for any piece of her to taste, to love.  “God, Zayn.  I fucking  _love_ you,  _shit,_ ” he moaned into her breast.

Zayn continued her circles, faster and faster.  She began lifting herself up and down, up and down on his dick, and he helped her along by licking her thumb and rubbing it quickly on her clit.  Zayn threw her head back and cried out.

“Jesus, Harry.  I’m gonna come.”  She pulled his face up and leaned down to kiss him.  “Come with me, babe.”

They kissed again and Zayn could feel his warmth fill her as she clenched around him.  Zayn cried out and Harry moaned into her mouth as she slowed her hips, coming to a stop.

She started to move, but Harry held her there, wanting to do nothing but continue kissing her.  Kiss her and kiss her into oblivion, Harry thought.  This is heaven, this is  _everything_ .

Zayn pulled herself up slowly, feeling him slip slowly out and she lay down beside him.  She pecked his nose and ruffled his hair, slipping under the covers and bunching them around her for warmth.

“So,” she breathed.  “ _Bring it On_ marathon?”


	3. You're Beautiful, and I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled back and kissed her as hard as he loved her. She snaked one hand into her underwear and he groaned into her mouth. “You’re going to be the death of me, Zayn.”
> 
> “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live together and it is cute, also kind of short. Also, I write differently sober than I do drunk. Also, I only wrote half this chapter before I drank a box of wine with my friend Bridget.

Zayn was feeling sexy.

 

She looked herself up and down in the mirror, taking herself in.  She wore only a pair of thick wool socks and an oversized Packers jersey, with her long, thick hair falling in soft waves down her back.  She turned around to check her ass out in the mirror and smirked.  Harry wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

She walked out of the bathroom and padded her way to the living room, where Harry was sitting on the brown leather couch.  He was playing a video game, the kind where soldiers shot at each other in a desolate landscape, and was leaning forward intently with his elbows on his knees.  Every once in a while he would suck air into his mouth quickly, as if bracing for impact as an imaginary bomb dropped onto his character.

 

Zayn took him in from the doorway.  His sleepy eyes and mussed hair.  His white Hanes tee shirt and gray sweats.  He looked infuriatingly soft, yet alluring.  She wanted to run her hands through his hair and moan his name.  In fact, this was definitely what she was about to do.

 

“Hey, cutie,” Zayn purred.  She felt supremely seductive just by knowing she wasn’t wearing any panties.

 

Harry, who had realized she was standing in the doorway, did not look up from the game in which he was thoroughly engrossed.  He smiled kindly nonetheless.  “Hey back.”

 

Zayn walked slowly to the couch, swaying her hips as she walked.  She was putting on an entire show for him, and he wasn’t even looking.  Zayn didn’t care; they had lived together long enough for her to know that when he played a video game after a long day, only one thing could get him to snap out of it.  And that thing was very much about to happen.

 

She plopped delicately onto the couch beside him and looked to the TV, snaking one hand softly over his shoulder blades.  His shoulders were soft to the touch, but she knew that they were layered with hard muscle.  The thought of his bare back was only turning her on more.  He continued to play his game, occasionally yelling single syllables as he took on enemy fire.

 

Zayn leaned over and began to kiss his neck.  She worked methodically; she never stayed in one place long enough to leave a mark, but was firm enough to make sure he _really_ felt it.  In Zayn’s periphery she noticed his button pushes becoming more infrequent.  With every kiss to his neck Harry began caring about the video game less and less.  Zayn leaned down and pushed the controller lightly away from her, and Harry allowed it easily.

 

Zayn swung her leg lightly over Harry’s torso so she was now straddling him on the couch.  She continued kissing his neck, now on the other side.  She saved her favorite spot, where his neck met his collarbone, the spot that surely would elicit one of his oh-so-sexy moans, for last.  As soon as she kissed that spot, Harry shivered and dropped the controller on the couch.

 

Harry quickly became engaged.  He ran his fingers down her back and gave her bum a squeeze.  Zayn looked up at him and smirked.  “Sorry to interrupt your game.”

 

He laughed softly.  “ _Please_ don’t be sorry.  Really.”  When he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear, he raised one eyebrow.  Zayn could see on Harry’s face that he was just now putting the outfit—or lack thereof—together.  “Are we going to have sex while you wear a Packers jersey?  I think this might be the best day of my life.”

 

“Shhhh.”  Zayn pressed her lips to his and melted into the kiss.  She never got tired of these.  Harry deepened the kiss as best he could.  He had no idea where to put his hands, and neither did she.  Sometimes they were on his face, sometimes in his hair.  His ran up and down the jersey, feeling the mesh before running over the skin underneath.

 

A trail of goose bumps followed his touch before his hands found her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.  She shivered, smiling into the kiss.  Her hands began to finger at the hem of his t-shirt, tickling the skin just underneath.

 

Harry laughed lightly at her touch.  “That tickles.”

 

Zayn smiled wider and began tugging at his shirt.  He lifted his arms as she pulled it off.  Harry lifted her off of him and flipped her so that she was laying horizontally, with her back on the couch.  He leaned over her, his hair falling over her face.  He held himself there, over her, looking at her as if he would never see her face again.  She loved it when he looked at her like that, with so much love and adoration that she felt she might burst.

 

She tucked his hair behind his ears and stroked his face.  “Kiss me.”  And he did.

 

Zayn had not stopped feeling sexy.  As they kissed, she started pushing at the hem of his sweats, indicating she would prefer them on the floor.  Once they were off, with only the fabric of his briefs between them, Zayn became insatiable.  She could feel his bulge, and knew it was because of her that he was so turned on.  She began grinding her hips into him, but Harry did not take off his underwear.

 

Harry dipped his hand below her waist, touching her pussy lightly.  Zayn felt as though she might burst.  He added pressure, firmly dragging his hand up and down the length of her slit.  Her hands grasped his hair in desperation, but he did not change his pressure or his pace.

 

“Please, Harry,” she whispered.

 

“Please what?”  He smirked.

 

“Please _anything_.”

 

Harry moved his thumb to her clit, drawing slow, sure circles over it.  Zayn felt like she was dying, but in a good way.  He began to kiss her neck as slowly and surely as she had kissed his, moving to her collar bone.  He kissed her collarbone where it peeked over the v-neck of the jersey.  He lifted the jersey hem to kiss down her stomach slowly, all while moving his thumb _achingly_ slowly over her clit.

 

He made his way down to her thighs, kissing each one as she trembled with need.  He was so close to where she needed him, yet a million miles away it seemed.

 

Finally he removed his thumb.  She braced in anticipation of his tongue, but it did not come.  Instead, he began to blow a thin stream of air onto her clit, and she felt like she was crumbling.  She let out a long, steady moan.  Finally he gave her one long lick up her slit, ending at her clit.

 

He pressed his tongue flat and firm over her button, and inched one long finger inside of her.  “Ohhh, _fuck_.”  He began to push his finger in and out, and licking her clit in earnest.  Zayn reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, trying desperately to push him closer to her.

 

Harry pushed the tip of his tongue directly on her clit and flicked it quickly.  He added a second finger inside of her.  She pushed her hands up under the jersey to squeeze her nipples and felt herself coming closer to orgasm.

 

It wasn’t enough.  Zayn started bucking over his tongue, and Harry curled his fingers inside of her to pat her g-spot.  He looked up at her, writhing under his tongue.  Her eyes were closed and her hair was a mess around her.  With her hands under the Packers jersey and a steady stream of moans and expletives leaving her mouth, Harry thought he had never seen anything closer to perfection.

 

Zayn felt her orgasm building inside of her.  “ _Fuck_ , Harry.  I’m so close.”  Harry pumped his hand in and out, concentrating the tip of his tongue on her clit.  He kept eye contact with her as she came.

 

” _Fuck, Harryyy_.”

 

Harry rubbed the heel of his palm in slow circles over her clit as she came down.  She pulled him up to her face and kissed him for as long as she could before his erection became to apparent to ignore.

 

She smirked into his mouth as she palmed his bulge over his briefs.  “Looks like someone got a little excited, eh?”

 

He smiled back and kissed her as hard as he loved her.  She snaked one hand into his underwear and he groaned into her mouth.  “You’re going to be the death of me, Zayn.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

He pulled his boxer briefs off and tossed them onto the floor.  She continued to work him with her hand until he became hard enough that she figured it must be causing him pain.  It was then that she flipped them over, with him on his back and her crouching over him on the couch.  She held her mouth directly over his fully erect dick, and the feel of her hot breath over his erection was almost enough to send him over the edge.

 

She took one long lip from base to tip, and he was already gasping.  Zayn encompassed as much of his length in her mouth as she could, choking a little, and his moans only grew louder.

 

“ _Zayn,_ baby.”  He stroked her hair as she bobbed up and down.  “I love you _so_ much, baby.  Oh _shit_.”  She began humming low, and the vibration was too much for him to handle.  “Come up here, I can’t last much longer.  I want to feel you.”

 

She crawled sensually over him, embracing him as they kissed.  She sank as slowly as she could on top of him.  They both groaned with relief when she did.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Harry.  That feels so good.”  She threw her hair back and alternated between a grind and a hop as she rode him.

 

Harry squeezed her nipples and relished in the loud moan she let out when he did.  He watched in awe as she rode him, how she glowed.  She looked so beautiful with her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed close in pleasure.  “Open your eyes.  I want to look at you.”

 

And it was like that, eyes on each other, Zayn riding Harry in a packers jersey on the couch in the living room of the home they shared, that they came together.

 

Zayn lifted up, pulling him out of her slowly as they kissed.  “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and that scares me.”

 

Harry pushed her hair back over her ear, and she laid her head against his chest.  He stroked her hair.  “I know, Zayn.  You’re beautiful, and I love you, and I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had something called "ice cake vodka" and will most definitely need comments and bookmarks to ever do this again sober.


End file.
